


Pasando el día con los tíos.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, genderbender
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: -----------Genderbender.-----------La pequeña Nora Universe tendrá que pasar un día entero con los diamantes si quería tener su ayuda para así curar la corrupción. Si bien la convivencia con el género opuesto es algo normal en ella, esto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan incomoda. Y jamás pensó que tendría que pasar por perder su virginidad en el proceso.
Relationships: Nora Universe/Blue Diamond, Nora Universe/White Diamond, Nora Universe/Yellow Diamond
Kudos: 1





	1. Yellow

Nora se removía incomoda al sentir el aire pasar por sus brazos descubiertos, caminando siguiendo una Perla amarilla junto con Perla detectada las paredes parlantes en el camino a la cámara de extracción, suspirando solo continuó el camino estremeciéndose por la temperatura del piso empezaba a aumentar provocando unos cuantos siseos de su parte.

Luego de una pequeña plática sobre cómo llamarla con Yellow Pearl y que Pearl le dijera.

-¡Nora basta, lo vas a romper! - Le regaño Pearl.

Al entrar al lugar vio que era una especie de sauna, sintiendo su cuerpo sudar camino donde vio al gran diamante en una trayectoria de baño amarillo y sudando. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a ver chicos sin camisa y en traje de baño esto era algo muy diferente. Tragando saliva obedeció a la orden que él le dio de sentarse, frente a la mirada del rubio se posó sobre la joven.

-¿Como te fue en tu reunión con White? - Preguntó el diamante con su rostro apoyado en su puño, viendo de soslayo a la niña.

-Solo pude decir como media oración- Contesto la pelirizada algo nervioso por el gran tamaño del diamante.

-Bueno eso es un registro con White- Dijo algo sarcástico el hombre, viendo como la más pequeña tenía un ligero tono de rosa en su rostro.

-Media oración no será suficiente para curar la corrupción- Dijo ella algo exaltada ya que desea curar la corrupción para que así toda la guerra termine al fin, suspirando frotó su frente con su mano sintiendo el sudor.

-Entonces, te deseo suerte. White se a recluido desde tu '' destrucción '', aunque me había gustado verlo después de mis cientos de colonias exitosas, mientras que tú solo tuviste que fallar en una para verla

-Bueno ... tal vez solo necesita fallar de vez en cuando ...- Dijo algo dudosa le pre-adolescente y con una sonrisa tensa. Esas palabras le hicieron ganarse unas grandes carcajadas del rubio, quien solo podría repetir por semejante tontería.

La más pequeña vio los hombros anchos del hombre se mueve al unísono que su risa y su gema brillar por el sudor de su propio cuerpo, Nora se incomoda al estar allí así junto con Amarillo. También con Amethyst tenía sus reservas a la hora de estar en traje de baño suspirando desvió su mirada hizo los azulejos amarillos en un intento de distraerse, mordiendo su labio se removió de donde estaba sentado ya que tenía mucho calor.

Pronto la risa se fue apagando poco a poco, limpiando una lagrima producto de esta viola a la más joven quien se vio visiblemente incómoda. Arqueando una ceja vio como la pelinegra jugaba con sus manos que estaban pintadas de negro con una estrella plateada en ellas.

-Siempre supiste como hacerme reír, Pink- Dijo el rubio divertido, asintiendo con la cabeza Nora se presionaba a irse ya que era como cierta humedad aparecida en su entrepierna, el calor del lugar lo pequeño muy sofocante en esa área en particular. Dando por finalizada conversación estaba por ir a la salida cuando el rubio dijo.

-¿A dónde vas? - Pregunté extrañado el rubio al ver la actitud de '' Pink '' tan extraña.

-Tengo cosas que hacer ... así que ... fue bueno estar contigo Amarillo- Se despidió rápido la pelirizada, no queriendo que se fuera el diamante cambió su forma a una más grande para así evitar que la niña se fuera.

La Universo pensaba como una mano la tomaba del codo y al voltear viola a Yello MUY cerca de ella con expresión seria, los ojos negros de la híbrida vieron que se vieron más altos que Garnet y podrían ver más de cerca de sus músculos, sonrojándose afectados irse ya que aumentó como el calor aumentaba aunque estaba seguro que no era por el sauna.

Viendo que la chica estaba por correr la pérdida de la cintura y pegó su espalda contra la pared para así colocar su cintura contra la cintura de ella, el rostro de ella se volvió más rojo al ver la posición en la que estaban.

-Yellow ... tengo que irme! - En un intento de soltarse del agarre del otro comenzó a golpear su hombro con su puño no logrando ni siquiera moverlo.

-¿Puedo saber qué ocurre contigo, rosa? - Pregunto el rubio sin entender porque la más pequeña se removía de aquella forma.

-No me ocurre nada ... solo suéltame! -

-No hasta que me digas que ocurre- Dijo de forma dura y con voz gruesa el hombre sintiéndose más pegajoso por tener a la chica sudada contra él.

-Suéltame ya! - Gritó Nora ya molesta, lo cual no le duró mucho ya que tiene algo muy grande, grueso y de forma fálica presionando contra su vientre, volviéndose del color de un tomate intento invocar su escudo algo que no parece ya que el agarre solo se volvió más apretado.

Amarillo afectado como su parte baja se presionaba ante algo cálido y húmedo, bajando su mirada vio como la parte de la cintura de Nora se presionaba con la suya curioso empujo su cadera contra la de ella ganándose un sorpresivo gemido saliendo de su boca. Deseando saber el porqué de aquel sonido que sigue frotándose contra ella sintiendo así como el placer de la grabación como una corriente eléctrica constante.

La híbrida no estaba en una buena situación, ella intentaba reprimir sus gemidos pero no podía, un jadeo profundo salió de su boca al sentir el miembro del diamante crecer y aguantarse contra ella, no ayudaba a su propia vulva se humedeciera y contrajera ante cada roce .

-Aaahhh! - Dijo en voz alta la pelinegra con los ojos cristalizados sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse.

El diamante jadeaba y gema de placer ya que detectó descargas de placer lo que registraron, se registró mejor que la primera vez que obtuvo una colonia, mejor que cuando pudo colonizar un planeta con éxito. Se vieron en el mismo paraíso de las sensaciones, sus ojos ambarinos vieron como la híbrido se retorcía bajo él sus ojos negros viendo a la nada, sus uñas enterrándose en sus hombros, el sudor por todo su cuerpo y sus labios rojos de tantas mordidas que en su momento fueron para evitar gemir.

Gruñendo como un animal solo hizo el roce más intenso en un intento de obtener más, porque aun cuando las sensaciones se volvieron como una droga para él pronto se volvieron insuficientes. Nora al sentir más duras y violentas los roces arqueo su espalda dándole una vista de sus senos aun en crecimiento, el rubio pudo ver los pezones sobresalidos en la tela y sin pensarlo mucho su mano izquierda le quitó la camisa amarilla a la más joven para ver su torso desnudo.

Vio su piel rosada y lechosa esta brillaba por el sudor haciéndole agua la boca, en sus hombros y sobre el pecho noto unas cuantas pecas que le dieron el aspecto más erótico que alguna vez vieron lo que hizo que su miembro palpitara, y bajando por su clavícula vio unos senos medianos aún en crecimiento y en ellos unos pezones rosados.

Como una bestia se abalanzó sobre ellos para saborearlos ganándose un grito de sorpresa, sus dientes mordieron esos puntos que hicieron que la pelinegra se retorciera y se quejara.

Nora sabía que las cosas se le iban yendo de las manos, así que en un último esfuerzo usó sus piernas para alejar al hombre sobre ella, Amarillo al sentir eso solo pudo chupar más fuerte el pecho en su boca.

-Ohhh! Por mis estrellas! - El rubio al verla con la guardia baja con sus manos abrió más sus piernas para seguir.

Un nudo se presentó en el centro del vientre de la chica, se estaba acercando y ya indefensa solo pudo sentir como el diamante tocaba y acariciaba sus pechos sin tregua alguna y su miembro palpitante seguía rozándose con dureza contra ella, respirando de forma rápida pudo sentir como aquel nudo solo se tensaba cada vez más. Sintiendo su vulva en una palpitar constante Nora solo pudo ver cómo hacer todo volvía blanco al mismo tiempo que un líquido salía de entre sus piernas.

-AAAAAAHHHHH! - Gritó la híbrido al mismo tiempo que sus ojos iban a la parte superior de su cabeza y de estos salían lágrimas de puro placer, y su boca tenía la lengua de fuera junto con el hecho de que su cuerpo tenía espasmos al sentir su primer orgasmo.

El diamante vio esto a la vez que tuvo su corto mojarse producto del gran orgasmo del que la chica era víctima y cuando vio la cara que hizo estuvo seguro que su miembro explotaría porque se vio en llamas.

Los jadeos salían de la boca de la pre-adolescente y cuando podía volver en sí, controlando los labios la besaban de forma apasionada y la lengua ajena se paseaba por su boca, luego de unos minutos de asfixia pudo detener el beso puente de saliva entre ella y amarillo.

-Tiene mas caras así- Dijo el oji ámbar para así quitarle la falda a la pelinegra que aún intentaba respirar, el Universo al ver que estaba desnudo cubrirá solo para ser detenida por el alcalde quien parecía querer frotarse contra ella nuevamente.

-Es-espera! - Intentó parar al gem pero este no entendía razones, el diamante en un intento de frenarlo puso su pie en su cadera para así separarse de él solo logrando bajarle el corto, Amarillo se quedó estático al verso desnudo y como si haga clic en su mente acomodo su miembro en la entrada de la chica.

La pelinegra vio el pene del diamante al fin, sintiendo su rostro caliente vio que era grande y grueso se puso pálida al ver la cara de amarillo al '' descubrir '' lo que tenían que hacer tragando saliva se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por pasar

* * *

**Fuera d** **el sauna.**

Yellow Pearl y Pearl discutían ya que el antiguo sirviente de Pink quería entrar al sauna ya que vio que la híbrido no salía y quería saber si estaba bien.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedes entrar hasta que mi diamante diga lo contrario! - Dijo el rubio pálido empujando al peli durazno lejos de la puerta.

-No me importa si necesito el permiso de tu maldito diamante, tengo que ver si mi diamante esta bien! - Estaban por llegar a los golpes cuando sintieron un temblor en el lugar que fragmentaron parte de las paredes y que hicieron caer al suelo a ambos.

* * *

**En el sauna**

Nora se sentirá gimiendo y jadeando con la lengua de fuera, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos afectados galaxias a la vez que miraba el infinito, Amarillo se sentirá embistiendo a la pelinegra quien solo reciba los embates sin ningún tipo de lucha ya que solo podría sentir como el gran miembro dentro de ella la tendrá a las estrellas.

-Aaaahhhh! Oooohhhh! - Eran los únicos sonidos que salían de ella, pronto la cortó detrás de ella comenzó a agrietarse en consecuencia de las embestidas de Amarillo. El rubio jadeaba y gruñía al sentir el apretado y húmedo interior de ella alrededor de su miembro lo que provocaba que aumenta la velocidad.

Pasando su lengua áspera por los pezones rosados solo pudo seguir embistiendo hasta que temió como aquel túnel húmedo se apretaba como un torniquete contra su miembro, gruñendo protocolo que llega a su límite y siendo más brusco en sus últimas embestidas salieron su semen dentro de su compañera, quien al sentir eso gritó sin detener su orgasmo.

Jadeando Nora solo pudo ver como Yellow se veía cansado e internamente se alivio ya que significaba poder irse del sauna, recostando su cabeza en la pared agrietada intento sacar el miembro del gem quien al sentir eso tomó sus caderas para evitarlo.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que terminamos?- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante para así acomodarla en el piso, sudando frío la hija de Pink Diamond solo se dejo llevar sabiendo que intentar escapar era imposible.

Tomando las piernas de ella y colocándolas en sus hombros volvió a empujar ganándose unos gritos de la híbrido ya que aún estaba sensible, con los ojos abiertos como platos sintió como aquel gran miembro tocaba un lugar que casi la hizo correrse de nuevo. Viendo eso el diamante se encargó de golpear ese punto tanto como fuera posible viendo como la pelinegra babeaba por eso y sus paredes internas se apretaron contra él.

Casi siendo un borrón las caderas de la pre-adolescente se levantaron ante cada embestida que recibía y el rubio al verla tan así unió sus labios con los de ella para así devorarlos con gula, los golpes eran demasiado para la joven quien estaba por tener su tercer orgasmo y ya rendida se dejó hacer.

El tiempo pasaba y la lujuria de Yellow parecía no tener fin, poniendo a Nora en múltiples posiciones diferentes todo llegó a tal punto que la peli rizada estaba en el estilo vaquera saltando sobre el miembro del gem quien la acompañaba con sus manos en sus caderas.

-Aaahhh! Más! más duro por favor!- Suplicaba embriagada de placer la diamante, a la vez que su vulva ya roja por toda la actividad apretaba el miembro que la había desvirgado.

El cuerpo de la Universe tenía mordidas en todas partes, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y en su trasero la marca de una mano tatuada en el. Yellow estaba dispuesto a ser tan rudo como fuera posible a tal punto que en la última embestida fue tan fuerte que su miembro traspaso la boca del útero de la híbrido quien solo pudo correrse a la vez que lanzaba un alarido al aire.

Ya cansados Nora se recostó en el pecho del diamante y cayendo en la inconsciencia no escucho el sonido de una alarma que lo hizo gruñir irritado, para que después la voz de su sirviente dijera.

_''Lamento molestarlo mi diamante, pero Blue Diamond dice que desea ver a Pink Diamond justo ahora.''_

Molesto el rubio contesto.

_''Dile a Blue que no me importa lo que quiera, que espere hasta mañana ya que Pink está ocupado. Y que si se atreve a molestarme que se abstenga a que yo rompa su corte. No quiero más interrupciones a menos que el Homeworld este por ser destruido, Pearl.''_

_''En seguida mi diamante.''_

Y con eso la comunicación se cortó para dejar a los diamantes solos con uno dormido, levantándose con cuidado Yellow llevó a Nora a su cuarto para que así descansará apropiadamente y así descansar de paso.

Mientras se alejaba no vio que en la pared agrietada había una mancha de sangre escurriendo de allí junto con un líquido transparente.

Sin duda alguna si los otros se dan cuenta, quizás una guerra mucho más grande que la rebelión.


	2. Blue.

Nora miraba el traje de baño que tenía puesto en el espejo con las dudas en sus ojos negros, el traje de baño parecía un vestido amarillo sin mangas pero aun así se sentía extraña ya que según Blue Pearl, el gran diamante azul quería que fuera a su cámara de extracción por lo que tenía entendido.

Aún se estaba recuperando del sauna de Yellow, sonrojándose intento no pensar en eso ya que aun podía recordar como el diamante parecía listo para volver a empezar a tocarla cuando prácticamente tuvo que correr desnuda en el cuarto mientras gritaba.

Tuvo que decirle que debía irse a ver a su corte para irse, mientras esperaba su ropa tuvo que usar su saliva sanadora para así quitarse toda evidencia de lo ocurrido en el sauna. Respirando de forma fuerte por la nariz recordó cómo Yellow vio con malos ojos el como ya su cuerpo no tenía marca alguna.

Siguiendo al sirviente de Blue junto con Pearl solo pudo esperar que Blue fuera más comprensible que Yellow, y mientras caminaba sintió como el piso se enfriaba a la vez que se acercaba a una gran puerta azul con una estatua de un hombre que parpadea.

Conteniendo un escalofrío espero la orden de Blue Pearl, mirando sus pies se permitió relajarse un poco antes de que la puerta se abriera de forma abrupta y el sirviente le dijera con su voz suave.

-Mi diamante espera- La dejo pasar al híbrido dándole una reverencia a la vez que ocultaba un gran sonrojo en su rostro con su cabello, ya que debía de admitir que la niña era muy hermosa.

Cabello negro y corto totalmente rizado, piel blanquecina y rosada, sus labios eran regordetes, tenía una nariz respingada y lindos ojos negros que le acompañaban unas bellas pestañas; Su cuerpo pequeño y con el desarrollo de curvas más femeninas, senos que empezaban a verse llenos y piernas largas que se veían fuertes.

Quedándose al lado de Pearl de Pink Diamond vio como la pelinegra subía las escaleras contoneando sin intención sus caderas haciendo que el gem tragara en seco en un intento de calmarse. Al quedarse con el pelo durazno se quedó quieto en el lugar antes de decir.

-Bienvenido de vuelta-

Nora subía las escaleras a la vez que escuchaba a alguien cantar al estar ya en la cima vio a Blue alisando su cabello con un peine que cantaba recostado en el agua, abriendo los ojos noto a la joven y sonriente dejando el peine en un vaso gigante dijo.

-Nora!, ven acompáñame- Le dijo con una sonrisa suave.

-Dame un momento- Dijo la pelinegra para así tomar impulso y así tirarse al agua, nadando para llegar al diamante dijo.

-Es curioso yo vivo cerca del océano, pero tengo que ir al espacio para darme un baño- Ganándose una risa del más grande quien dice.

-Definitivamente no has cambiado nada. Tan pequeño. Tan tonto- Dijo haciendo que sus rodillas cargaran al híbrido quien le sonreía más relajada.

-Aún me falta crecer, pero dudo que pueda ser tan grande como ustedes- El azul río con la boca cerrada.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Nora- La chica al darse cuenta que había estado diciendo su nombre se sintió muy feliz de ver que Blue parecía saber que era ella.

-¡Dijiste mi nombre!- Dijo ella con ojos brillantes y mejillas de color rosa.

-Nora. Nora. Sora- Repitió el hombre divertido. Sintiendo el nombre en su lengua era raro aun para él.

-Suena tan divertido. Siempre tuviste creatividad para los nombres- Y pronto la felicidad se fue, al saber que no pensaba en ella como una persona.

La mirada de la Universe fue hacia otro lado e incomoda salió de las rodillas del diamante para nadar lejos de él. Con la mirada en el agua intentó reponerse, recordándose que ser visto como Pink Diamond era un precio pequeño si eso significaba curar la corrupción, suspirando se sintió muy cansada y deseaba solo estar sola.

Blue veía como "Pink" se alejaba repentinamente, confundido intento volver a hablar con él solo que este apenas le respondía, hace tan solo un momento hablaban como en los viejos tiempos y ahora parecía que no lo quería cerca, intentando obtener una respuesta uso su hidrokinesis para así llamar su atención hizo todo tipo de figuras frente a ella ganándose apenas una mirada.

La híbrido suspirando intentando reponerse ya que debía recordarse porque hacía todo esto. Con una mirada determinada vio a los ojos al hombre y decidió que soportaría ser llamada "Pink", si eso significaba ya no tener que pelear en una guerra que no era suya. Sonriendo de forma amable volvió a intentar convencerlo de que podían sanar a las gemas corruptas.

El tiempo pasó sin pena ni gloria, Nora intentaba convencer a Blue pero él no quería escuchar razones. Ya rendida estaba por salir del agua cuando la mano gigante del diamante se lo impidió, confundida lo vio.

-¿Qué haces, Blue?- Preguntó la híbrido.

-¿Por qué Yellow no me permitió verte ayer?- Preguntó de pronto serio el mayor, viendo de forma analítica a la niña.

La pelinegra sudo frió y sintió cómo su corazón se detenía por completo, estando al borde del paro cardíaco se calmó un poco y dijo.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre la corrupción- Dijo ella intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible, solo ganándose que el ojiazul arqueara una ceja para nada convencido.

-Discutiendo? Por 8 horas?-

-...Si?- Dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esa es una pregunta o una afirmación-

-Una afirmación!-

Ya totalmente nerviosa intentó salir de la mano, para así irse. No contó con que Blue al verla saltar redujera su tamaño a uno más humano aunque aún era alto, teniendo un pie fuera del agua la pre-adolescente sintió como era jalada al agua y al voltear vio al peliazul quien la abrazaba por la espalda.

Moviéndose, intentaba quitarse aquel agarre de hierro que el gem tenía sobre ella, en un intento de irse había invocado su escudo para así lanzarlo en un pilar para que este rebotara en los otros y golpeara al diamante, solo que Blue al ver el escudo lo tomo con una de sus manos y lo destruyó, con la misma mano con la que destruyó su arma tomó su rostro para así obligarla a verlo.

Con su cuello tensado por la fuerza que usaba y el hecho de que tuviera su espalda en el pecho del gem y que sintiera su gema no ayudaba en nada. Respirando con la boca intentó pensar en decirle algo para que la soltara pero todo pensamiento se fue al ver la intensidad en aquellos ojos azules.

Blue Diamond miraba a la joven frente a ella quien se retorcía intentando escapar de su agarre, con curiosidad vio cómo la joven relamía sus labios y parecía decir algo... pero de pronto pudo notar como el olor de Yellow estaba impregnado en todo el cuerpo de la joven.

No creyendo lo que olía, acercó su rostro en el hombro de la híbrido para así oler con más profundidad, sintiendo el aroma de su compañero diamante en la más pequeña. Sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra estremecerse, se pregunto que diablos estaban haciendo para que "Pink" tuviera el olor de Yellow.

La Universe estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer ya que Blue de un momento se encontraba olfateando su cuello, intentando separarse sintió como él mordisqueaba su cuello sacando un pequeño pero débil gemido que para su desgracia él escuchó, más mordidas se presentaron a lo largo de su cuello y pronto sintió como sus grandes manos tocaban parte de su vientre.

Nora estaba temblando para este punto ya que sentía como las caderas del peliazul se intentaban juntar con las suyas en movimientos torpes, relamiendo sus labios intento pensar en algo, pero nada se le ocurría para salir de aquella situación, sin muchas opciones con sus manos araño los brazos del más grande ganándose un gruñido que solo hizo que el ojiazul le diera una mirada muy intimidante.

Ya lista para nadar lejos siguió arañando los brazos para que así la soltara de una vez, pero Blue solo afianzó el agarre pegando así el trasero de la chica con su pelvis ganándose un quejido de parte de ella.

Sintiendo dos esferas suaves presionando contra el Blue bajó sus manos para así tocarlas lo que hizo que la pelirizada se sonrojada y dijera.

-Oye! No hagas eso!- Dijo intentando separarse de él, quien eligió ignorarla para solo seguir estrujando esos dos globos suaves, más quejidos salían de la boca de ella y el diamante noto como la joven cerraba sus piernas con fuerza a la vez que intentaba apartarse de él. Curioso bajo la mano que tenía en la cintura de la gem y abriéndose paso acarició aquel tibio lugar que parecía ser un área muy sensible ya que se ganó un gemido más grande.

Las caricias continuaron pronto siendo hechas con más confianza provocaron que el sonrojo en el rostro de Nora incrementara a tal punto de hacerla parecer un Rubí, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro del diamante la gem miro el techo intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en las caricias que le estaban dando, sintiendo como su falda amarilla era arrebatada pudo sentir el agua fría entraba en contacto con su sensible vagina.

Viendo que estaba más suelta nado hacia la orilla con rapidez pero sintió dos manos en sus caderas que la pegaron a un lugar muy duro, sus dedos estaban en la orilla pero volteando vio a Blue bajarse su propio traje de baño azul para así liberar su gran miembro que hizo a Nora palidecer, los ojos azules de Blue vio que en aquellas blanquecinas en medio de estas habían dos agujeros que parecían invitarlo a tocarlos.

Separando las nalgas de la híbrido vio como ambos se tensaban con cada respiración que esta daba, sin importarle la lucha que la más joven tenía puso su miembro en el agujero del que salía un líquido traslúcido, y al tener la cabeza de su pene adentro empujo con suavidad cerrando los ojos ante semejantes sensaciones.

-Aaahhh! Blue- Se quejo la pelinegra ya que sentía como se partía en dos, apretando los dientes vio a los alrededores en un intento de ver qué usar para así irse.

Pero para su desgracia vio como los guijarros de Blue observaban todo con ojos abiertos y caras curiosas, tapando su rostro ya cansada solo dejo que el diamante siguiera ya que estaba muy cansada de la situación.

Con lentitud Blue saco su miembro del lugar y volvió a introducirlo con más fuerza, provocando un maremoto de sensaciones mordiendo sus labios lo volvió a hacer ganándose varios gemidos de la más pequeña, pronto empujaba con fuerza cada vez mayor haciendo que el pecho de la peli rizada quedara pegado en la pared de la orilla.

Las manos del patriarca tomó los antebrazos de la joven para así empujar con más fuerza ganándose gritos y gemidos del placer que le provocaba a su compañera, jadeando apretó sus dientes al ver que el interior de ella se apretaba cada vez con más fuerza. El agua se movía con mucha fuerza casi pareciendo un maremoto pero el diamante azul solo deseaba seguir empujando.

-Blue!- Dijo en un alarido la pre-adolescente con su vista nublada hacia el techo, provocando que el miembro en su interior palpitara.

Jadeando paro sus embestidas para así voltear a la pelinegra quien al sentir eso vio con su rostro rojo como acomodaba sus piernas en sus hombros, para dejar caer la espalda de ella en la orilla para volver a empezar a embestirla.

Los labios azules del gobernantes se posaron sobre los rosados de la más joven para así empezar una danza que no pensaba parar hasta estar satisfecho, los gemidos ahogados y el sonido de la piel rozar junto con el chapoteo del agua era lo único que se escuchaba, en aquel lugar.

* * *

**Fuera de la cámara de extracción de Blue**

-Muy bien esto es ridículo! Déjame pasar!- Gritaba Pearl ya molesto y con el rostro azul de la ira.

-No- Respondió simple el otro.

-Tú lo pediste!- Y cuando estaba por invocar su lanza, la puerta azul oscuro empezó a brillar con tonos de rosa para así hacer que la puerta tuviera rosas rosadas y una estrella púrpura en medio dejando a ambos sirvientes confundidos.

* * *

**En la cámara de extracción**

Nora se encontraba en los brazos de Blue a la vez que el la penetraba analmente ya que había deseado probar el otro agujero, la cara de la híbrido estaba con la barbilla recostada en el hombro del azul. Sus ojos estaban llorando lágrimas de placer, y su boca estaba abierta a la vez que salía saliva sin poder evitarlo.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- Grito la diamante al verse presa de un gran orgasmo que hizo apretar el miembro que la atacaba.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Blue quien solo pudo correrse en lo más profundo de la joven quien apenas podía mover sus piernas.

El patriarca salió del agua aun cargando el cuerpo de la más pequeña, al instante el agua desapareció y pronto tomó un atajo a su cuarto a la vez que le decía a su sirviente por el intercomunicador.

" _Pearl dile a la corte de Pink que ella se quedara conmigo hasta que terminemos de discutir ciertos asuntos sobre la Tierra. Que nadie nos moleste."_

_"Entendido mi diamante."_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el antigua cuarto de Pink**

The Crystal Gems esperaban pacientemente a que la única chica llegara pero tal parecía que esta no llegaría pronto de nuevo, Connor veía la ventana a la vez que recordaba el como Nora se veía cada vez más cansada por todo lo que tenía que lidiar.

Se prometió así mismo que la recompensará con aquella cita que nunca pudieron tener por culpa de una gema corrupta, esperaba que ella se sintiera mejor emocionalmente para cuando la tuvieran.

Mientras que Garnet sintió repentinas ganas de destruir a Blue Diamond.

* * *

**Cuarto de Blue**

Nora se encontraba en cuatro patas sobre la cama del diamante a la vez que esté la embestía con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, ella se encontraba con la mente nublada por el placer e incluso había olvidado que había dejado a los chicos sin avisar.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritó sintiendo que su útero era llenado con una nueva descarga.


	3. White.

Todo era un desastre.

White Diamond había tomado a Blue y a Yellow para convertirlos en títeres.

Nora veía horrorizada como White le sonreía de forma escalofriante siendo imitados por Blue y Yellow quienes tenían su rostro blanco y la misma sonrisa que el monarca supremo.

-¿Porqué nos haces esto?- Quiso saber la híbrido viendo como la sonrisa solo se ensanchaba más.

-Oh Starlight, siempre fuiste el más inmaduro de todos, siempre alentando los defectos de todos para así ser el mejor de lo peor- Dijo con parsimonia a la vez que sus iguales le imitaban con expresiones en blanco, un escalofrío subió por su columna al ver eso. Antes de siquiera decir algo, los gems llegaron con sus armas listos para pelear, ensanchando su sonrisa el patriarca dijo.

-Oh! Así que tus mascotas están aquí, bueno... je, aun tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, pequeña estrellita- Dijo en un ronroneo y sus ojos entrecerrados, acto seguido con un golpe de energía los sacó del lugar y para así evitar que volvieran a entrar cerró el lugar.

Mientras The Crystal Gems junto con Connor intentaban entrar a la cabeza, dentro del lugar la híbrido respiraba agitada ya que no sabía lo que el diamante planeaba hacer.

-Por favor White! Yo...-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio como el más grande se reía, el terror se instaló en su ser al saber que no había nadie que pudiera salvarla.

El monarca veía a la pelinegra con gracia, ya que no pensaba ayudarla con esas "cosas", riéndose la vio estremecerse y antes de hacerle algo sintió como Blue y Yellow luchaban por la conciencia, relamiéndose los labios solo pudo carcajearse por dentro. No era un secreto para él lo que hicieron con la hija de Pink, el hecho de que ella tratara de aparentar normalidad era muy chistoso.

Introduciendose en los recuerdos de los diamantes la vio siendo sometida, indefensa a lo que sus iguales le hacían una sonrisa adorno su blanco rostro, viendo como ella solo temblaba a su vista supo que era de mostrarle lo que un verdadero diamante podía hacer.

Reduciendo su tamaño a uno más humano la tomó en sus brazos en un abrazo mortal, la más joven se revolvía en un intento burdo de huir, apretandola mas sintió como sus pechos chocaban con el suyo riendo acercó su rostro al de ella quien al verlo retrocedió a como pudo el miedo impregnado en sus pupilas.

Nora sentía mucho miedo, no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de White lo vio verla con mucho detenimiento y en sus ojos grises en forma de rombos hubo un brillo que no le gusto nada, intentando invocar sus poderes para separarse del diamante no noto como su mano serpenteando por sus caderas fueron hacía su pecho que sin pudor alguno apreto.

La pelinegra se quedó quieta al sentir ese apretón y al bajar su mirada vio la mano del hombre sobre uno de sus senos, sintiendo su sangre caer por sus pies intentó alejarse del peliblanco quien al ver eso solo pudo agrandar más su sonrisa.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración quito la camisa para ver que solo llevaba un sujetador deportivo color blanco, en él se veían sus pezones que sobresalen de la prenda y relamiendo sus labios se dispuso a quitarle aquel estorbo que lo alejaba de su premio, al ver aquellos botones rosas no se contuvo y los mordisqueo a la vez que los hacía girar con su lengua.

Los gemidos de la más joven no se hicieron esperar quien intentaba desesperada soltarse, sus ojos vieron las figuras blancas de los otros diamantes quienes como estatuas solo veían la escena, sus ojos se cristalizaron y con su labio inferior temblando se dejó hacer, sabiendo que nada podía hacer.

White al sentir la tristeza de la fémina vio como ella tenía su mirada perdida, no le gustaba para nada ver eso chasqueando su lengua tomó el rostro de la híbrido y junto sus labios con los de ella para así cambiar esa expresión, enredando su lengua gris con la ajena sintió la calidez de la cavidad bucal de la muchacha.

Nora intentaba sacar a la sin hueso de su boca solo volviendo el ósculo más húmedo y caliente, sintiendo que se quedaba sin oxígeno mordió fuertemente la lengua gris hasta sentir el conocido sabor a cobre, llenando sus pulmones de aire no vio como el albino sonreía con sorna mientras hilos de líquido plomizo salieran de la comisura de sus labios.

La pelinegra sintió como el resto de su ropa de iba, al estar ya desnuda vio como el albino con una sonrisa de tiburón colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y dejó su vagina presionada contra su erección aun cubierta por un pantalón blanco marfil.

Intentando alejarse de él usó su fuerza en un intento de tenerlo lejos de ella, solo haciendo que las uñas negras del diamante se incrustaran en su cintura provocando que de su boca salieran quejidos de dolor, los labios ajenos se dirigieron a su cuello para así empezar a succionar la piel descubierta, más quejidos salían de la boca de la híbrido que soltó un grito al sentir los dientes del patriarca insertándose en su cuello.

White saboreo la sangre que salía de aquel lugar, aquel líquido cobrizo y cálido le sabía como el néctar más dulce. Aquel líquido vital que bombeaba por el cuerpo de ella le supo mejor que cualquier otra cosa, lamiendo la herida aún abierta vio como ella tenía su boca cubierta con sus manos evitando hacer ruido alguno.

La peli rizada sintió como dos dedos largos se adentraba dentro de ella sacándole un gemido de sorpresa, los dedos tocaban sin ninguna vergüenza ganándose unos cuantos lamentos de su parte que apenas cubría con sus manos, su respiración se tornaba agitaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar resultado de las caricias que recibía; sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y su frente perlada de sudor brillaba gracias a las luces del lugar.

El diamante noto como aquella entrada se tornaba cada vez más húmeda, una risa ronca salió de su garganta y sin aviso embistió con sus dedos aquel cálido lugar escuchando un jadeo de la fémina, mordiendo sus labios trato de evitar que de su boca saliera un gemido de dolor. La erección que portaba era dolorosa, palpitaba y parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, resoplando se recordó que la espera valdría la pena.

La hija de Pink Diamond sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax, a diferencia de sus encuentros con Blue y Yellow esto era algo que no había experimentado. Suspirando intento no pensar en aquel nudo en su vientre que cada vez se tensaba más, como un globo a punto de explotar sentía que en cualquier momento se perdería. La lengua del peliblanco mordisqueando sus pezones fue demasiado para ella, con un gemido largo su mirada quedó en blanco a la vez que sentía sus paredes internas apresar los dedos invasores.

-AAAAaaaaahhhhhh!-

Al escuchar eso el patriarca vio como la más pequeña era víctima de un orgasmo, sacando sus dedos vio como estos estaban llenos de un líquido translúcido que a las luces brillaba con tintes rosas, dejando que la pelinegra se recuperara se desnudo dejando su miembro a centímetros de la intimidad de la más joven.

Jadeando la pelinegra vio como el diamante ya desnudo frotaba su pene contra su vagina, viendo eso intentó patearlo solo provocando que White la viera con una sonrisa maliciosa se introdujera de golpe en ella.

-AAAAAaaaahhhh! White!- Dijo en un alarido sus ojos rodando hacia la parte superior de su cabeza, el peliblanco al sentir lo cálido y apretado del interior se permitió disfrutar de eso un momento, pasados unos segundos tomó la barbilla de la gem para así besarla mientras la comenzaba a envestir.

Nora gemía y jadeaba a la vez que se retorcía, White se había asegurado de que sintiera su pene en todo momento al tenerla sentada sobre él. Pronto los embates se volvieron más violentos a tal punto de que la pelinegra sentía como golpeaba su vientre.

La híbrido tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del patriarca a la vez que sentía como él movía sus caderas, su rostro rojo y sus ojos llorando lágrimas por el placer que sentía era lo único visible.

El albino con sus manos en sus caderas, las movía en un ritmo frenético siendo el activo en todo el acto, jadeos ahogados eran los únicos sonidos que salían de la boca del albino viendo a lo lejos las figuras sonrientes de sus muñecos decidió que disfrutarían el espectáculo en primera fila.

La gema de su frente brillo un poco para que después en las figuras de Blue y Yellow sus ojos recuperaran sus colores, volviendo su atención a su amante la dejo en el piso viendo su rostro rojo beso sus labios con hambre y acarició sus senos jugando con sus pezones.

White sintió como los otros diamantes luchaban con más fuerza ahora que veían y escuchaban todo, riendo solo les dio una pequeña mirada burlona antes de continuar. Nora trataba de conseguir aire a la vez que sus ojos nublados veían a la nada, tomando sus muslos los extiende hacia arriba llegando hasta la cabeza de la diamante en un movimiento rápido dejo los pies puesto en la nuca de la joven quien dio un jadeo al sentir en la posición en la que estaba.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué estas...- No termino de preguntar cuando sintió de nuevo el miembro del patriarca, con la mente perdida solo sintió como la observaban y el placer la recorrió por todos lados.

Mientras que Yellow y Blue veían a la más joven ser sometida por White, la rabia y los celos era lo que ambos compartían en esos momentos, sus gemas brillaban en un intento de volver al control viendo al peliblanco embestir a la más joven quien no podía defenderse.

El tiempo seguía su curso y para los controlados fueron como siglos, Nora estaba siendo torturada analmente al mismo tiempo que pellizca su clítoris.

* * *

**Fuera de la nave de White**

Cada gema junto con el humano intentaban entrar a la nave, la desesperación era lo único que se sentía en la atmósfera cada uno intentaba entrar a la fuerza pero la nave parecía ser indestructible, incluso se habían fusionado en un intento de entrar resultando inútil.

-Maldición, tenemos que entrar!- Gritaba Garnet con el sudor escurriendo y no era el único todos estaban cansados y desesperados a partes iguales.

Cuando estaban por golpear de nuevo las puertas se abrieron y no perdiendo el tiempo entraron, al hacerlo vieron a Nora totalmente a salvo pero lo que los disloco fue a ver a Blue y Yellow estrangulando a White. Estando detrás de la híbrido decidieron pedir explicaciones.

-¿¡Qué carajos paso aquí?!- Pregunto el cuarzo morado con los brazos hacía la escena.

Nora al notar su presencia les dijo.

-Digamos que pude convencer a White de ayudarnos y bueno... hay mucho que ellos tienen que discutir- Dijo la pelinegra recordando como después de terminar de hacer "eso" el albino le quitó su gema quien se manifestó de forma física y cabe recalcar que no estaba contenta de ser separada de su parte humana y quien casi mata al diamante.

Luego de volver a ser ella misma vio como los otros estaban fuera del control mental del diamante mayor, y casi al instante empezaron a golpearlo mientras le gritaban groserías.

-Muchas cosas que discutir- dijo la peli rizada con una gota de sudor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras que los otros cayeron hacia atrás al ver la escena(Tipo dragon ball).


	4. Green.

-Ahh!- Un gemido fuerte salió de la boca rosada de ella, sintiendo las estocadas de aquel miembro que la había convertido en mujer en aquel sauna.

Los gemidos se mezclaban con los jadeos del hombre quien sudado y embriagado de placer veía atento las expresiones de su compañera. Sintiendo su miembro apretado por aquel túnel solo pudo gruñir intentando aguantar el máximo tiempo posible, jadeando solo atrajo los muslos de ella.

No le importaba si alguien los veía, porque si eso pasara sabrían a quién le pertenece la híbrido, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y araño la espalda en un intento de soportar todo el placer que estaba recibiendo, sintiendo como sus paredes internas se apretaban contra él subió la velocidad sabiendo que su amante se acercaba al orgasmo.

-Ahh!- Grito la pelinegra al sentir como su vagina se llenaba, con respiración agitada y ojos vidrioso veía el techo y con dificultad dijo.

-Solo te dije que me alegras que estes mejorando como persona, Yellow- Murmuró cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que la había escuchado. En la cama del diamante ambos estaban desnudos, fuera de esta Yellow Pearl estaba sonrojado cuidando la puerta, apenas pudiendo soportar toda la vergüenza que sentía ya que tenía una muy notoria erección y se negaba a complacerse sabiendo que su diamante saldría en cualquier momento.

Yellow solo bufaba acomodando a la fémina sobre su pecho, sintiendo a la más joven relajarse para verla dormir pero antes de que cerrara los ojos dijo.

-Me gusta que me felicites- Dijo para después escucharla quejarse y así dormir.

**Varias Horas Más Tarde**

-Ahh!- Los gemidos eran escandalosos pero eran algo que disfrutaba el rubio, veía a la diamante femenina recostaba en su escritorio con una pierna sobre él para más acceso. Ella le dijo que uno de los proyectos que estaba creando tardaría 2 meses en completarse, eso significaba no verla durante ese tiempo y deseaba al menos tener el máximo tiempo posible con ella.

Gruñendo siguió embistiendo sin importarle nada, Nora estaba roja gimiendo y jadeando, sin poder decir o pensar en algo coherente. Sus ojos nublados y cristalizados evidenciaban que tanto se había perdido en el placer.

Llegando al orgasmo, el diamante derramó su semilla lo más profundo de ella, marcandola como suya.

Tomando su rostro la besó enredando su lengua con la ajena, sintiendo como sus paredes lo apretaban, separándose de ella le dijo.

-Parece que deseas que continúe, no?- Le dijo con voz ronca. Ganándose un respingo asustado.

-Dame un descanso!- Le rogó ella sabiendo que intentar huir era imposible.

-Hmm, bien después de todo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-

-Agh, Yellow por favor ya hablamos sobre esto, tenem...- No termino de hablar cuando escucho como la puerta de la oficina se abria abruptamente.

-Yellow! Más te vale que...- Blue miraba la escena frente a él con sorpresa, pronto su ceño se frunció y su gema brillaban peligrosamente.

-¿¡Qué significa esto, Yellow?!- Grito el peliazul, alejando al otro de la fémina quien pálida veía la escena.

Ambos diamantes empezaron a discutir a gritos, la hija de Pink veía esto sin poder hacer algo ya que aún le temblaban las piernas. Aterrada vio como estaban a punto de sacar sus armas de sus gemas y no queriendo que se mataran entre ellos se lanzó en medio evitando que siquiera se acercaran al otro.

-Ya basta los dos!- Dijo antes de caer al suelo, aterrizando sobre su trasero, viendo que ambos habían desistido de atacarse se dedicaron miradas de muerte. Sus gemas brillantes y mostrando sus dientes, gruñendo como animales.

-Se puede saber qué se supone que es lo que le estabas haciendo a Nora, Yellow!-Dijo iracundo el azul, viendo como su igual estaba desnudo sin ninguna vergüenza. Sintiendo la ira hervir en su sistema dijo.

-Más te vale no haberla obligado o si no...- Amenazó, ganandose que el rubio se carcajeara.

-Por favor Blue, a diferencia de lo que tú podrías hacerle. Yo la hago disfrutar como solo podrías soñar- Le provocó con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que se crispara. Mientras que la híbrido tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese intercambio de palabras, los ojos del peliazul brillaron ante esas palabras.

-Espero que estes seguro de tus palabras, Yellow. Porque que yo recuerde, yo logre que no recordara ni su nombre- Eso hizo que la diamante se sonrojara, recordando perfectamente ese encuentro. Quien diria que Blue le gustara tanto que lo llamara papi.

Gruñendo mutuamente se retaron con la mirada, la pelirizada sentía como el semen del rubio caía hasta llegar al suelo. La tensión era palpable, el poder emanaba de ambos hombres y la única mujer del lugar se preparaba para lo peor.

-Entonces dejemos que ella decida quien es mejor- Dijo el diamante amarillo.

-Espera...¿Qué?!- Gritó Nora, viéndose muy pálida por eso.

-Me parece bien. Ella te dirá como yo soy mejor haciendo el amor que tú- Reto el azul, empezando a desnudarse.

-Al menos, me podrían dejar opinar con respecto a esto- Chilló intentando levantarse. Al ver que ninguno la escuchara decidió pensar en algo.

" _Muy bien Nora, esto es malo. Pero puedes salir de esto, solo tienes que recordar lo que mamá te dijo, y estarás bien."_ Pensó con expresión seria.

Recordando lo que su mamá le dijo si algo de esta categoría pasaba.

_"-Y recuerda Nora, si dos chicos deciden que quieren acostarse contigo al mismo tiempo. Solo tienes que decir estas palabras para que se detengan. Y son...- Le hablaba una mujer de piel tostada por el sol con cabello lacio y castaño."_

El recuerdo se desvaneció al ver dos miembros completamente erectos estaban frente a ella. Las venas remarcadas y palpitantes le decían que buscaban sus atenciones y al levantar su vista los vio a ambos dedicándose miradas de muerte mutuamente, un último pensamiento floto por su mente.

_"Va a doler."_

Blue levantó con delicadeza a la joven y sin perder el tiempo atrapó sus labios y dirigió sus dedos hacía su cavidad anal para preparar así el lugar para su llegada, la híbrido se retorció de su agarre intentando luchar al menos. Con todo lo que pudo uso su lengua para así sacar a la invasora, solo logrando que aquel intercambio de saliva se volviera más caliente para el diamante.

Separándose de ella recordando que debía de respirar mordisqueó su cuello sintiéndola estremecerse en medio de sus jadeos, sentía una mirada de muerte sobre él pero eso no le podía importar menos. Moviendo sus dedos en movimiento de tijeras dentro de la cavidad anal de la joven pudo sentir sus pezones erectos rozando su gema, y al ver su rostro sintió que su pene estallaría al ver aquellos ojos en forma de corazón.

Sin poder aguantar un solo segundo se introdujo dentro de ella, sintiendo las paredes anales abrazandolo. La calidez y lo estrecho del lugar casi lo hizo correrse pero sabiendo que Yellow estaba alli decidio no darle el gusto, embistiendo aquel lugar llevó su boca a los senos de su amante para así mordisquear ganándose varios gemidos.

-Ah! Ohh!~- Eran los únicos sonidos que salían de ella, sus ojos cristalizados y su rostro rojo. Sus caderas se movían sintiendo el miembro llegando hasta su estómago, los gemidos eran altos y el rubio veía celoso toda la acción. Su propio pene palpitaba en busca de atención, ver aquello solo le daban ganas de matar a Blue.

El clímax se acercaba, Nora se encontraba saltando sobre el miembro azul, jadeando tenía la mirada perdida en el techo sintiendo el pene crecer dentro de ella. Las manos del hombre estaban sobre sus caderas moviéndose, a trayendolas a él con más violencia sintiendo como esas paredes se cerraban sobre su pene.

-Ahh Ahhh Oohh M-más... p-p-papi...- Gimió ella inconscientemente provocando que las estocadas se volvieran más violentas.

El peliazul dio las últimas estocadas para después correrse hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas ganándose un grito de la fémina. La pelinegra al sentir el orgasmo terminó en el pecho del diamante, ajena a la discusión que amarillo y azul estaban teniendo a gritos.

-Es mi turno!- Le dijo el rubio.

-Dale un descanso primero, bastardo insensible-

-Lo dice quien no la dejaba respirar-

Dicho eso la sacó del pecho del azul quien gruñendo dejó escapar su aura, haciéndolo sentir su ira. No se lanzaron a matar porque la pelinegra estaba en medio.

Despertandola a besos la sintió corresponderle con su propia lujuria, vio sus ojos nublados y vio como estos cambiaron a rosa chillón, no importando se introdujo de nuevo en ella sintiendo su pene apretado escuchandola chillar, comenzó lentamente para así no lastimarla.

Sus gemidos eran altos y pronto ella usó su fuerza para así quedar arriba de él, cabalgandolo sin ver a Blue que aun caliente veía lleno de celos todo.

-T-tan apretada- Eran las únicas palabras que salían de Yellow, sus manos golpeando el trasero de la más joven ganando más gritos y gemidos, su trasero pronto tomó una tonalidad rojiza por los golpes.

-F-fuerte- Apenas dijo eso, Nora sintió a Yellow hacer las penetraciones más rudas, sus ojos yendo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza por todo el placer.

El diamante en su vientre parpadea por todas aquellas emociones, el rubio lo tomo como la señal de la victoria y sonriéndole con sorna a su compañero viendo que le mostraba los dientes en amenaza.

Blue solo veía todo eso suceder con todo el odio a su igual, al ver a la pelinegra sumisa a todo aquello le dieron ganas de quitar al rubio para ser el quien disfrutara de ella, el dolor de su ingle le recordó que no habían dicho nada sobre tocarla al mismo tiempo.

Dejando salir de su aura su lujuria pudo ver que eso hizo llegar a la híbrido al orgasmo por como jadeo el otro, aprovechado la distracción se introdujo en la cavidad anal de ella y la escucho gritar de la sorpresa y del placer. Ver la cara de Yellow tan sorprendido le dio mucha satisfacción.

Una sonrisa burlona suya y embistió a la diamante aun con Yellow adentro, sintiendo como se retórica y lo apretada y húmeda que aún estaba.

-¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!- Le gritó el rubio enojado.

-Nunca acordamos no intervenir-

-Maldito bastardo!- Y así empezaron a penetrar ambos agujeros, escuchando los gritos de la pelinegra y apenas dándole tregua.

Nora gemía y jadeaba sus ojos lloraban lágrimas de placer, su rostro rojo y su cuello lleno de marcas eran lo más destacable. Yellow la besaba enredando su lengua con la suya, provocando que la saliva de ambos terminara cayendo en el piso; al sentir aquel apretón los ojos ámbar del diamante amarillo vieron con un brillo burlón al platinado quien solo decidió sonreírle con un brillo psicótico en los ojos.

* * *

**Fuera de la oficina de Yellow Diamond**

Yellow Pearl y Blue Pearl sonrojados veían toda la acción gracias a que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, dándoles un pequeño espacio para ver.

El peliazul comenzó a acariciar la dolorosa erección que tenía al ver como Nora rogaba por más placer que venía de su diamante.

-Quisiera ser yo- Murmuró apenas con la voz entrecortada.

-Igual yo- El rubio solo pudo acariciar por encima de su ropa por temor a que lo vieran.

-Deberíamos cerrar la puerta- Dijo Yellow Pearl.

-Si, deberíamos- Pero ninguno hizo un ademán de cerrar aquella puerta.

* * *

**De vuelta en la oficina**

Nora estaba segura que iba a desmayarse, Blue torturaba ahora su vagina mientras Yellow ahora estaba en su ano. Decidieron mostrarse al otro que cualquier lado era su dominio, jadeando estaba segura que en cualquier momento iban a romperla.

-Ahh aaahhh~- No aguantando más volvió a tener otro orgasmo. Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Sintiendo como ahora Yellow pellizcaba sus pezones supo que sería un largo día.

**Horas más tarde**

Acostada sobre Blue la pelinegra buscaba aire mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Su cuerpo tenía chupones en el cuello, dedos marcados en sus muslos y caderas, su trasero estaba rojo y en la nalga derecha tenía una mano tatuada, su espalda tenía un par de arañazos y sus pezones estaban rojos como cerezas.

Su rostro tenía rastro de lágrimas, su cabello era un desastre, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, su labio inferior estaba roto y poseía sangre seca y su vagina y ano estaban hasta al borde de semen.

Yellow estaba sentado al lado de Blue y dijo.

-¿Y quien lo hace mejor?-

Nora al escuchar esa pregunta su ojo tuvo un tick nervioso, y enojada se apartó del diamante azul importandole poco su semblante herido y enojada les dijo.

-¡Juro que si alguno de ustedes me vuelve a tocar sin mi permiso, los voy a castrar a ambos!- Les gritó con sus ojos de diamante y su aura por todo el cuarto.

Ambos diamantes al sentir todas esas emociones supieron que era enserio, y asustados se cubrieron sus virilidades mientras asentían con la cabeza al ver que habían logrado hacerla enojar bastante.

-Ahora uno de ustedes que me lleve a la fuente de papá, y el otro irá por mi ropa limpia ahora!- Dicho eso Blue la cargo y la llevó al portal más cercano, mientras que Yellow le decía a Pearl que fuera por la vestimenta de la diamante.

Blue ignoro por completo las manchas blancas al lado de la puerta.

Viendo a la más joven vio que tenía una mirada asesina decidió hacerle caso en todo lo que le dijera por su propio bien, sabía que si no lo hacía su guardería estaba en peligro de destruida.

Sabía que no debía de preocuparse de que alguien los viera desnudos, Yellow se aseguro de que nadie los molestara viendo que la pelinegra aun estaba visiblemente enojada decidió decir algo para calmarla.

-Se que estas enojada...-

-Oh, Blue no estoy enojada- Eso lo hizo verla más aliviado al ver una sonrisa dulce en aquel lindo rostro.

-¿En serio?-

-Estoy furiosa!- Le gritó viendo como sus ojos eran de pupila de diamante.

Estando a unos metros de la fuente sintió como el miedo lo paralizaba, la híbrido tomó el rostro del diamante y acercándose a él le dijo.

-Si tu y Yellow vuelven a hacer algo así, sin mi consentimiento. Los mato- Eso provocó un escalofrío en la espalda del diamante. -Ahora llévame a la fuente, tengo que sanarme- Ordenó y no deseando tentar más su suerte hizo lo que dijo.

Sin duda ahora Nora tenía a los diamantes más controlados.

* * *

**Nave de White**

En aquella gigantesca nave el que alguna vez fue el patriarca supremo del Homeworld, ahora solo quedaba un gem calenturiento que se daba placer por su propia mano al recordar su encuentro con la única mujer de The crystal gems.

Su miembro rogaba por ella y el albino sufría al saber que no podía tenerla en aquellos momentos. Solo deseaba tener una oportunidad al menos.

El sirviente veía sonrojado como el diamante había grabado aquel encuentro, y con una erección se fue de allí avergonzado.

-Oh, Starlight desearía que estuvieras aquí ahora- dijo sonrojado.


End file.
